1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable chassis, and more particularly to an adjustable chassis for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair has a fixed structure that cannot be adjusted to fit a user's body ergonomically, so that the user easily feels uncomfortable when seated on the chair during a long period of time. In addition, the conventional chair has a fixed size and cannot be adjusted to fit statures of different users, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional chair.